Demnoph Harvesters
The Demnoph Harvesters are the Psiball team of Demnoph, owned by A.C.R.E. Denmoph Harvesters Corporate Anthem ACRE, you- I see, Now for eternity, Who fills our every need, We sing in pride. It is in victory, We cry out for thee, Bring loss to the enemy, Let their tears be cried. Now for eternity, Your hand is upon me, You shall provide for me, Until I die. -D. Allen Director of A.C.R.E. Written and preformed before every home game. History Previously known as the A.C.R.E. Overseers, the Harvesters gained their name three decades ago during a very tumultuous period in A.C.R.E. board politics when an ambitious board member, Director S. Harvey, made a series of devious, savage maneuvers to attach his moniker to the company PsiBall team. Since then, the Harvesters have served as the cornerstone to Harvey’s popularity on the board, with his own influence waxing and waning with the team’s success. Motto "REAP VICTORY" has been the Harvesters motto since their name change. Harvesters fans can be heard chanting the slogan during matches in a distinct low tone with a 1, 1, 2 syllable formation "REAP-VICT-OR-Y". Players The Harvester’s roster has been steady for the past three years, though the coaching staff has had regular shuffling when the team’s performance suffers. Bernard, Giotto A teleporter of slight skill, Giotto excels at the dodging the enemy’s throws. However, the psychic’s signature move takes advantage of his unique talents to send attacks at the enemy from unexpected directions. A “Giotto Twist” has been known to be the cause of victory in many a close game. Harvey, William Grandson of the infamous director that savagely lobbied to lend his name the team (Director S. Harvey), William Harvey leaves a bad taste in the mouth of most PsiBall fanatics. While talented, his skill level does not warrant a position on a professional team of the Harvesters’ caliber, but his teammates have expended extra effort to enhance Harvey's own performance through the past four seasons- even, at times, to the detriment of their record. Liu, Xander As the team’s captain, Xander makes use of his telepathic abilities to not only steal the plans of the enemy team and deliver them discreetly to his teammates. He seconds only Akeno in seniority on the team, and commands respect across the league for his charisma and class on and off the court Mbango, Akinye Of all the brainguards that have found their way to the Harvester Roster, none have possessed talent comparable to Mbango in the past 20 years. Having served a decade as the personal bodyguard of some high-ranking A.C.R.E. director, Akinye’s sudden transfer to the Harvester’s three years ago makes him the newest player on the squad, though undoubtedly his talents are invaluable- even if some A.C.R.E. directors question the wisdom of wasting such company talent on a silly game. Nguyen, Akeno Akeno is a veteran player- by Harvester standards or otherwise. He’s held his current position on the team for over a decade and shows no signs of slowing down. As the team’s BioPsi, his body functions better than that of a man half his age, but Akeno puts the wisdom and experience of his years in the ring to good use against his opponents. Category:Entertainment Category:Sports Category:Psiball Category:A.C.R.E. Category:Demnoph